Girl Illness Warfare
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Crocked Cat". Amelia has a cold one night, and Delbert wants to get it off of the minds of his children and his own. So he invites multiple friends over, and while it goes nicely at first, there's another game of 'Truth Or Dare' which ends up even worse than the one played on the talk show set. Rated M for so many inappropriate(in a cool, funny, entertaining way)things.
1. Chapter 1

We've got another installment in my "Mortal Kombat" and "Treasure Planet" crossover series(I don't know how long it will be before I can finish "Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips", or how long it will be before I can write any other one, for that matter, given the surprising amount of gaps in my otherwise busy as hell schedule makes it so that my becoming busy enough so that I have no time at all for a long while for fics was bound to happen and now it has, so although this particular fanfic timeline/series has no connection to said horror fic, I still mean to give it to you as compensation, provided you like both this crossover story saga along with FKOT, that is, but you get the point).

Now, you don't know about this particular crossover series in my fanfics without having read the Mortal Kombat story "Payback Pays Off", the Treasure Planet story "An Arm And A Leg" and the two Mortal Kombat/Treasure Planet crossovers "A Series Of Memorable Events" and "Crocked Cat".

Just so we're clear on what fanfic storyline and continuity is being presented a new episode of here, and why you should read them if you want to know everything that's led to this(and they are all damn good stories in general which have been, so far, overall favorably received, so all the more reason for you to check them out if you can).

All right, now, on to the main story of this newest addition to this specific timeline…Captain Amelia is sick(don't worry, it's nothing serious, just a common cold that she'll perfectly well get over just like anyone else with one does)and Sub-Zero, who has recently had things modified with the games "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance" and "Mortal Kombat: Deception" via forcing the creators to do so as so that said games don't confuse what really happened in them with what parts of them bludgeoned logic and the storyline(most of what there is about them is still left the way it was, mind you, but the changes are noticeable, just like Sub-Zero's firmness with the creators is), is now taking care of her, as his level of ice powers, and his powers being ice, snow, cold and the like kind of abilities anyway, make it so that he can easily tend to her needs and wants without catching her malady himself.

Meantime, Delbert has invited all of the other Earthrealm champions(except for Kenshi, since there's been news of newly arrived drug dealers, black marketers and bigots of this sort and that sort, and he's decided he'll do away with them and get back to the others once they've all been destroyed by him), as well as Jim, Sarah, Morph and B.E.N., over to his house as so that the Doppler children, and himself, will have a means to get their minds off of Amelia's present unwanted illness and so that everyone will get to enjoy a get together that they haven't had in ages, since the last time that all of them were sharing the same place all at once was back when they were in that studio building(of course, the aforementioned Kenshi, for the reasons above, is obviously the sole exception, but you get the picture).

Now, Matey, Sunny, Tillie and Jib opt for playing around with B.E.N. and Morph, something they do in the basement as so not to get in anyone else's way, but Delbert requests that another game of "Truth Or Dare" be played, since he thinks it would be great fun, with Jax and Frost having learned their lesson from how they acted towards Amelia and got Morph to join in the last time that one was played(if you've read the other four stories in this series, then you know what I'm talking about, and let's not forget that Morph learned his lesson, as well)and so there will be no nasty cruelty from anyone towards anyone this time, whoever chooses to play.

Oddly enough, while Delbert's request is granted, with some who played the previous game coming back for this one and others who didn't beforehand now joining in, much like he didn't(of course it's one of the reasons he'd like one), not only does Frost decide to play some choruses of certain songs by Eminem(she and Jax are big fans of his and Amelia gave them all of his songs on various CDs as compensation for how they took care of her while she was drunk, again, if you've read the other four stories, then you know what I'm talking about)in the background to fit each truth and/or dare instead of joining in again, but two of the new players, Johnny Cage and Sonya, are going to be getting more than they bargained for shortly after the game begins.

You'll see what I speak of when you read this.

You can be sure of that.

Okay, now you know what to be ready for.

Let's proceed, shall we?

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place two months after the events of "Crocked Cat".

Part of this story was inspired by "Amelias Cold" by fellow Amelia fan Kitty Petro(so glad she's such a major Amelia fan, just like me, and I thank her for that very funny story which was a great read both before and after she inspired this)and there is a small amount of it which was inspired by a scene in the movie "Meet The Fockers", as well(if you've seen than movie, you'll be able to tell which part that is when you've read this).

This story is three chapters long, but due to what I told you about at the beginning up there, I'm posting all three of them today.

Love inappropriate stuff? If so, then this is your kind of story!

If you think that the title is modeled off of the term "Guerilla Warfare", then you're absolutely right.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises, and I don't own any of the "Eminem" songs used here, either, as I'm not said rapper and thus not their creator.

Girl Illness Warfare

Chapter 1-Dirty Dare

Two months had passed since Amelia's drunken ordeal(which had also been an ordeal for Jax and Frost when they tended to her problems, not knowing that she'd cause them lots of problems of their own, though they managed and Amelia gave them a gift of CDs that contained all songs by Eminem, who they were major fans of, to show how thankful and sorry she was), and although things had been going overall delightfully/wonderfully/marvelously for everyone since then, there were two problems right now.

The first was that there had recently been an invasion of bigots, black marketers and drug dealers(various kinds and big groups of all three), though Kenshi made sure none of them would cause any misery, problems or any of that other shit by making it so that he would face them and make them stop before they started via seeing them fucking killed horribly, which of course was just what the hell these bound for, well, hell assholes fucking deserved, so it wouldn't be long before that one of them was solved at all.

The second was one that, while not nearly as dire or threatening, and, in fact, a minor matter that was easily capable of being dealt with, still was something that most would just as soon forget, especially Amelia…because, see, it was the fact that she had caught a horrendous cold.

Now, this being the common cold, it's obvious that she was not in any danger at all and would get over it and be, as she put it, "right as rain" again after a few days or so…a week, AT MOST.

Still, she liked this cold as much as anyone else with one would, and hated feeling so helpless and miserable and unable to get out of bed because of how weak it had gotten her and how much pain she was in.

Fortunately, Sub-Zero, who had just a few days ago confronted the creators of the "Mortal Kombat" franchise that he and the other Earthrealm champions who now lived here in real world New York City were from and forced them to modify every single last copy of the games "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance" and "Mortal Kombat: Deception" to make sure that things were made to show how they all really happened before, during and after the events of those games, even if there was still plenty about them that remained the same, was now here to take care of Amelia while she had this unwanted rhinovirus infection(just for anyone who doesn't know, the rhinovirus is responsible for more than half the cases of the common cold ever caught).

After all, he was a cryogenic, so his powers would make sure of it that Amelia's being quite contagious in terms of her wicked cold wouldn't mean shit to him, and indeed he could take care of her concerning her needs and desires without any of it having any effect on him, a fact that made him glad he and the other Earthrealm champions learned about her cold along with the rest of Amelia's family and all of the other "Treasure Planet" franchise created individuals who now lived here in the Big Apple of the real world after she caught it thanks to her realization of what it was along with that of Delbert and the latter making sure they all knew.

It was good that he did this and that Sub-Zero volunteered to look after her for too many reasons to count, and this decision of his was unanimously agreed to by everyone who had learned of Amelia's malady, especially the latter and her family.

Anyway, that fucking brings us to where the hell we are now, and in the Doppler residence, Matey was saying to Delbert: "Daddy, we know that Sub-Zero will do an excellent job taking care of Mommy while she's so under the weather until she's back to normal without catching her illness himself and all, but me, Sunny, Tillie and Jib just can't take our minds off of how unhappy we are that she's sick and how it makes things so awful for her, you, him and us alike. Since you're really smart, we think that you might be able to, well, think of a way to get our minds, and undoubtedly your own, off of it all. Can you?"

"Well, I'll certainly try, especially since I like that idea very much." Delbert replied.

So he got thinking while the four children were quiet to allow him to focus, and, with his kind of intelligence, it took him none too long to think of the solution that his son and daughters sought.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll invite Jim, Sarah, B.E.N., Morph and all of the other Earthrealm champions, well, except for Kenshi, since he's busy taking down all of those uninvited scumbags, over here to our house! We haven't all been together with one another in the same place since we showed up at the talk show set! Well, okay, this isn't precisely the same because of how, again, Kenshi doesn't have time, given his current mission, but you know what I mean. How does that sound, my little darlings?"

"WONDERFUL!" said all four Doppler children in unison, and so it was that Delbert called up to his wife and the lead Earthrealm Champion: "Amelia? Sub-Zero? Just so you know, I am inviting the other Earthrealm champions, barring Kenshi due to how he's currently focused on his scum offing mission, as well as Jim, Sarah, Morph and B.E.N. over here for a get together so that every problem present can be solved and a semi-echo of how we were all interacting in that studio can be enjoyed! Just thought that I would let you both know, since I don't want it to come as an abrupt and confusing surprise to either of you, especially you, my love!"

Amelia, through her sore throat, whispered to Sub-Zero what she wanted Delbert to hear from her, and Sub-Zero nodded, calling back down: "Amelia says that that's okay, much like I do, but she wants as little noise made as possible for obvious reasons!"

"Understood. Thank you, Sub-Zero! And, of course, thank you, dear." Delbert called up and then he told his children: "You little sweethearts just stay where you are while I call them. Who does what will be up to everyone, including you, of course, but right now, I need you still and silent so that I can contact the others."

Matey, Tillie, Sunny and Jib nodded with smiles on their faces, and then Delbert called all of the Earthrealm Champions who weren't Kenshi or Sub-Zero, as well as his four closest friends, and there wasn't a one of them who didn't accept the invitation.

"They're all on their way!" Delbert told the kids, who all went: "YAY!" in unison, and after a few minutes, they heard a knocking on their door.

Going over to open it, Delbert then saw Jim, and he and all the others greeted Delbert and came on in, but just then, Delbert said: "Wait…hold on a second, everyone!" remembering how Amelia wanted minimal noise, and he ran on over to fetch a special sound canceling projector that he'd made a month ago.

Said invention would make it so that whoever he named in front of it would have it so that they would hear nothing until he told it to reverse its effects, and so it was that he whispered Amelia's name into it and then Sub-Zero's, which resulted in what would be required if this idea was going to work and this get together was going to be as enjoyable and helpful as it was meant to be.

"Okay," he said, putting his device aside, "let's get started here. There are plenty of options in this house of who can do what, especially since I can create what might be required and/or desired for what choices are made in minutes with another new invention of mine…a shape shifting cube which can turn into anything someone wants it to, and even duplicate itself if so doing is necessary for what it must turn into! I made it three weeks ago. I'll go get it now, in fact. Sorry I had to run off twice now, but for some reason, I forgot to get that one."

Once he returned with the aforementioned shape-shifting cube, he said: "Okay, now, my children here, as I told you when I called you…"

He subsequently shifted his hand over to Matey, Jib, Tillie and Sunny, "…wanted this to get their minds off of Amelia's problem and my own, as well, but we all want to enjoy this just as much as they do, so let's get started with some suggestions here on who thinks, well, who should do what."

"Maybe me and Morph should play with the kids down in the basement?" asked B.E.N. "I mean, we're the perfect playmates for them, and it'd make sure that nothing that anyone did up here would be cut into or disturbed or anything, as well!"

"I agree! I agree!" Morph said, and when everyone saw the eager, happy, excited looks on Matey, Jib, Sunny and Tillie's faces, they knew that this was the best idea in terms of how they'd keep themselves amused.

Delbert nodded: "All right, then. You six go down to that basement and have fun, though if you need to come up for some reason, you will be called and you will obey. Understand?"

"Of course, daddy." Jib said before the others nodded and Delbert said: "Good. Go and amuse yourselves."

After the four Doppler children, B.E.N. and Morph went down into the basement to play around, Kung Lao then said: "Say, doctor…you know how Johnny Cage and Sonya were playing pool back at that talk show set?"

"Yes?" asked Delbert, and then Kitana continued: "Well, Kung Lao and I have been of the desire to play pool lately, but never gotten a chance. So could you make us a pool table and everything required for the game in the room with the most, well, room for it?"

"Of course." Delbert nodded happily, using his cube to make it so that the best possible room for Kung Lao and Kitana to play pool in got that table made along with the balls and the cues, along with a cue sharpener.

Seeing it, Kung Lao and Kitana smiled and the former said: "Thanks, Doctor."

"My pleasure." Delbert said. "Knock yourselves out."

"Or, actually, I'll knock the 8 Ball in as soon as I've gotten into position so that it'll win me the game against Kung Lao, but yes." Kitana said while she and Kung Lao walked into the room, the latter going: "Oh, yeah? We'll just fucking see about THAT, Kitana."

"Well, they've made their choices." Jim said.

"Indeed, they have." Delbert said. "Say…I was just thinking. Lately, I've been thinking back to that game of 'Truth Or Dare' that you suggested, Jim, and while I enjoyed playing chess with Sub-Zero during the time that it was played, I was getting desirous of being part of a second 'Truth Or Dare' game, especially since, ironically, the little ones and I were going to play one to pass the time when my sweetheart was in bed and drunk, before she woke up back to normal. So would it be okay if there was a second game of 'Truth Or Dare' with me and whoever else wishes to take part in it played?"

"No problem." Jim said. "Count me in. It'll be pretty damn cool, having another go, and it's interesting that I'd say all of this, the way that I fucking thought up the fucking first one."

"Ah, splendid!" Delbert smiled. "Who else wishes to join in?"

"I will." Jax said. "I'm never one to pass up another fucking chance at anything, you know. And 'Truth Or Dare' games are no exception."

"Two back, one new." Jim said, looking at Delbert to make the latter case clear. "Make that three back." Sarah said. "I'm joining in this second one."

"This is wonderful." Delbert smiled, since his request was being so rapidly fulfilled. "But just out of curiosity, is there anyone new who wants to play this, well, new game of 'Truth Or Dare'?"

"I'll play." Sonya said, and Johnny Cage quickly said: "Me, too!"

Sonya sighed and rolled her eyes, saying: "Gosh, Johnny, whatever made you decide to take part in it so fucking quickly?"

"Very funny, Sonya." Johnny replied, with it being that Sonya was just as aware that he had a crush on her as, well, he, did, but he was convinced that, at some point or another, it would stop being unreciprocated like it currently was, unlike what she wanted to make clear to him but never could.

"How about you, Frost?" asked Jim, but then Frost said: "Actually, I had brought along my share of the Eminem CDs that Amelia gave me and Jax two months back because I wanted to find some room to play their songs as part of all of this, but since no one else is available for that, I'll just use a substitute…I'll stand here and play the chorus of a song that most fits whatever truth and/or dare is made to who. That ought to add some coolness to all of this. OOOOOOOO, look what the hell I just fucking said!"

"All right, although, you'll need my cube to duplicate itself into a stereo designed for that sort of thing out of Kitana and Kung Lao's pool table, but than can easily happen without either of them even noticing or anything changing at all otherwise." Delbert said, to which Frost said: "Great to hear!"

Thus did Delbert make it so that his cube would do its job once more and it made a duplicate of itself that immediately showed itself to be the special stereo that Frost would need for her Eminem addition to all of this and said stereo landed in exactly the right spot near Frost.

"My thanks. Okay, I'm good and ready whenever the hell everyone else is." Frost said, and Delbert said: "Since I thought this game of 'Truth Or Dare' up, how about I flip a coin like Jim did to see who goes first?"

"Do you need me to give you one?" asked Jim. "Nope, I have a few in my pockets." said Delbert happily as he took one of them out and, upon tossing up his coil, saw it land in Sarah's hair, not unlike how the hell Jim's fucking coin had fucking landed in Kung Lao's hat with the 'Truth Or Dare' game eight months ago.

"Well, Sarah, it would appear that you are going first." Delbert told her as she nodded while she took the coin out of her hair and tossed the said coin back at Delbert, who smiled and put it back in his pocket.

Sarah gave it some thought, and then she said, for the ultimate irony of the most hilarious sort concerning what was going on right now/happening currently: "Delbert! Truth or dare?"

Flustered and startled, and also certainly not the daring type, Delbert swiftly said: "Truth!" and Sarah said: "Tell us the truth…which one of your children do you find the most irritating, and the most fun?"

"My," Delbert said as he started sweating a little bit, "you…you want me to play favorites, do you? Well, I…I suppose…J-Jib is the…the most fun…because, like me, she loves books, learning, studying and the like…truly…she takes after me in terms of loving to be a scientist, or at least she as-aspires to…to be one, anyway, and never fails to want to learn…learn more from me. And I always manage to…to teach her. As for the most…the most irritating, well, Matey never fails to grind my gears…in fact, I can't keep up with her, she's so…so rebellious…if there were any one of my kids I couldn't keep in line even on my best day…it'd be her, hell…Amelia finds her all but impossible…and she's miles above me in terms of being able to handle our children sufficiently…"

Suddenly, they could hear the following chorus from an Eminem song due to Frost getting her CD into play for what would best fit what the hell had just happened here.

_Hi!_

_My name is(what?)_

_My name is(who?)_

_My name is…_

_Slim Shady._

_Hi! My name is(huh?)_

_My name is(what?)  
_

_My name is…_

_Slim Shady._

"Quite the things to know there, doctor." Sarah said. "Good thing none of your kids can hear you from downstairs, given it'd make this game so awkward in seconds if they did, knowing them."

"Yes, indeed!" Delbert said, before adding in, knowing that it was his turn: "Okay, okay…hmmmm, let's see…ummm…"

He took a bit long, but finally managed to think of a target, saying: "Jim! Truth or dare?"

Jim, remembering how horrible it had been for him when he took a dare from B.E.N. due to having to moon everyone, something that had just barely abated in terms of the part where he hated B.E.N. with a vengeance and otherwise was stuck in his mind forever, promptly replied: "Truth!"

"Tell us the truth…" Delbert said, suddenly feeling a little more confident, now that he had Jim in his clutches: "If you had known in advance what the game of 'Truth Or Dare' that you thought up eight months ago would have been like, would you have gone ahead with it?"

Sighing, Jim said: "Honestly, no. I did not count on Frost here…"

He looked up at Frost for emphasis and continued: "…forcing your poor wife to reveal what scared her and then FORCING IT ONTO HER WITH MORPH'S HELP…"

He glared daggers at her, and Frost simply gave him the middle finger in response, to which Jim sighed again and went on: "…along with B.E.N. making it so that I had no choice but to moon everyone…God, I barely forgave that and I sure as hell won't forget it…uuuuhhhh…and Jax here…"

He motioned his hand over at Jax, also for emphasis, and, after also giving him a dirty look, added: "…continuing the trend of uncalled for, unnecessary and undeserved cruelty towards Amelia that Frost had started by daring Morph to reveal to us how much weight she'd gained while pregnant and caused her self-esteem to be destroyed for a time along with how badly he ruptured her feelings, plus Morph then took it to new heights by shapeshifting first into the spider he did to scare Amelia and then the fat version of said felid captain in order to remind her of how awful it was for her post-natal. So, yeah, I should have never started that game. Dammit, Jax, why the hell did you and Frost have to be so mean?"

"Because we are mean, Jim." Jax responded, and then Frost added: "That's how simple it is. I'm surprised that anyone, you or otherwise, could fucking forget such an obvious-ass fact."

"So am I." Jax added. "We've all been living nearby one another here in this city for eight months now, you know."

Frost put in after that: "Ironically, your coming at us like that and how we had to deal with Amelia six months after that first truth or dare game of yours brings this to mind." before playing this next Eminem song chorus that everyone heard.

_Now I'm gonna make you dance._

_It's your chance._

_Yeah, boy, shake that ass._

_Oops, I mean girl._

_Girl, girl, girl._

_Now you know you're my world._

_Alright, now lose it!_

_Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah!_

_Just lose it!_

_Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah!_

_Go crazy!_

_Aah-aah-aah-aah-aah!_

_Oh, baby!_

_Aah-aah!_

_Oh, baby, baby, aah-aah!_

Everyone was shocked, and after a bit of a silence, Jim said: "I'm guessing, Frost, that that was meant for emphasis on everything that's most recently been mentioned here in a funny way."

"Bingo." Frost said, and Delbert then said: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get out of hand here like things got out of hand last time."

Everyone nodded before Jim, considering that it was his turn and that there was a way he could make Frost pay for what she'd just played and make Jax and Frost alike pay for what they said before the latter did that, instantly said: "Jax! Truth or dare?"

Just as Jim was hoping, and indeed true to form, Jax said: "Dare!" and Jim promptly said: "Jax, I dare you to show us if you actually have limits in terms of your strength, after all, by means of Frost using her ice powers to make a giant block of ice that you have to hold up but becomes increasingly big, wide and heavy by the second and the only way that you can prove your strength being as incalculable as it seems being that you can still ultimately lift said ice block above your head!"

Jax, not frightened in the slightest and, in fact, very confident about this, true to form on both counts, stood up and said: "Bring it on, Jim! I can do it!"

Jim nodded and said: "Okay, Frost! You heard him! Do your thing!"

"This is your dare?" asked Frost as she used her ice powers to make the sort of ice block that Jim spoke of be put into Jax's arms and manipulate it so that it would do what Jim told it to be doing while Jax was trying to lift it. "Jax has knocked people over just by hitting the ground with his fists, you know."

"And that's not even getting into it!" Jax added just as the ice block was finished and he began to start lifting it.

At first, he was easily hefting the damn thing, but then he started to feel its further density and increase in size, saying: "Whoa! You sure weren't kidding about this thing being that kind of ice block, Jim!"

"Nope. Not in the slightest." Jim told Jax, and the latter was soon struggling with the ice block, and indeed for the first time in his life he was having difficulty lifting something and, for that matter, holding onto it, as well, since it was a block of ice and therefore slippery.

"OOOOOOWHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jax let out as he struggled to keep standing and maintain his balance along with a firm grip on the ice block, and everyone present was tense as hell until Jax, after so much effort to keep hold of the damn thing and push it over his head, finally did one last push that he put everything into with all his might and was able to lift it over his head, succeeding in pulling off what Jim dared him to do.

Indeed, Jax had pulled that shit the fuck off, yelling: "FUCK YEAH! I FUCKING DID IT!" only to suddenly hear the ice block break as his now exhausted body caused his bionic arms to go in opposite directions and break it in two a second before he fell down onto his back, still conscious but virtually inert.

"WOW!" everyone exclaimed in unison, and Jim said: "Well, I'll give you this much, Jax…you certainly can walk the walk along with talk the talk, or in this case lift the lift. But we've found your limits nevertheless, so this victory doesn't feel like one anymore, now does it?"

Frost, doing what she could to ignore how shocked and embarrassed she was that she and Jax had set themselves up for what just happened despite how it was initially the opposite of an embarrassing moment like that, was now playing this Eminem song chorus in the background with her CD and stereo.

_I'm a soldier._

_These shoulders hold up so much.  
They won't budge._

_I'll never fall or fold up._

_I'm a soldier._

_Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never slip or stumble._

_I'm a soldier._

_These shoulders hold up so much.  
They won't budge._

_I'll never fall or fold up._

_I'm a soldier._

_Even if my collar bones crush or crumble, I will never stumble._

After Jax got enough of his strength and energy back to sit up again while Frost used her powers to make the now broken ice block turn to nothingness, Jax took a little bit to get enough of his breath back to speak along with the further strength and energy required for that, and he, upon quickly seeing that it was his turn, looked this way and that while his head was clearing, and once it was fully clear again, he had made his decision.

"Johnny Cage! Truth or dare?" Jax went, and after Johnny Cage said: "Truth!" it would be made so that Jax said: "Tell us the truth…if you had to choose between your acting career and being a warrior of an Earthrealm champion fighter, which one would you choose?"

Johnny Cage's eyes opened most widely as everyone gasped at this(except Jax, of course)and it took him quite a while to decide, but then he admitted: "Well, if I only had to pick one of them, it would be the latter, because it would be selfish of me to just act when there were so many more important things I was needed for. Frost here…"

He looked at Frost and then turned his head back to where it had been and continued: "…might have pulled off the seemingly selfish but actually helpful, smart and useful thing she did back in our first lives, or at least it started out that way, since it then turned out that we couldn't make it past those Tarkata, God, I hate bringing that shit the fuck up, no matter what we had going for us, but there's no way in hell I could do that sort of thing in any way, in any category, so it wouldn't be an option to stay an actor if I had no choice but to continue only with what I am needed most for. OOOOWWW! I think your punches are less painful than saying all of that was. Shit! Damn! Sheesh!"

Frost immediately got her stereo and CD to work to play the following chorus of another Eminem song, as everyone just as immediately heard once she got started.

_Now this looks like a job for me._

_So everybody just follow me._

'_Cause we need a little controversy._

'_Cause it feels so empty without me._

_I said, this looks like a job for me!_

_So everybody just follow me!_

'_Cause we need a little controversy!_

'_Cause it feels so empty without me!_

Now it was Johnny Cage's turn, and he knew instantaneously/immediately just who the hell he was going to target and how perfect a time and idea this was for him.

He looked at Sonya and then said: "Sonya! Truth or dare?"

Sonya, ever so hotheaded, impulsive and aggressive, said: "Dare!"

Johnny Cage now went right for the jugular as he said: "Sonya, I dare you to strip down in front of everyone present here and make sure that you're completely in the nude once you're done!"

Chapter 1 Is Over

Did you think that this was a good start?

Quite the cliffhanger to end this chapter at to make way for the next one, wouldn't you agree?

Ratings and reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2 time!

Last chapter, during a game of 'Truth Or Dare' that Johnny Cage and Sonya were a part of, the former, after the latter took a dare from him(after all, it WAS Sonya who he targeted), was dared to TAKE OFF ALL OF HER CLOTHES IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

Given his crush on Sonya but it only being one-sided, it shouldn't surprise you that Johnny Cage would go for the jugular like this, now should it?

Anyway, when Sonya has no choice but to take his dare, she quickly turns the tables on him when she has her turn and he takes a dare from her, and let me tell you, like I said in the introduction of the first chapter, both get more than they bargained for with what it all results in(you'll find out how so after you've read about Sonya's dare).

Okay, read on, and be forewarned…this is a chapter that is, in quite a few instances, most likely going to shock you and cause you to burst out laughing, both on high levels of magnitude and in that order, as well.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Like in the last chapter, there will be a chorus of one Eminem song apiece played by Frost, and specifically one that goes hand in hand with what truth or dare(or in this case two dares)has just been made, and this trend will continue on following when it does so now, but I digress.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises, and I don't own any of the "Eminem" songs used here, either, as I'm not said rapper and thus not their creator.

Girl Illness Warfare

Chapter 2-Cold Consequences

Sonya's eyes flew open so widely that it made the wideness with which everyone else's eyes flew open look narrow as hell(even though they still opened their eyes plenty widely, with the exception that this was all barring Johnny Cage, since he'd made the dare).

"Holy shit! I should have fucking known you'd try a stunt like that, asshole!" Sonya snapped furiously before Johnny Cage put across: "And sure enough, I did! Now, don't tell me that YOU of all people are going to try and back out of a dare."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Sonya went as she took off all of her clothes as fast as she could, not wanting to give Johnny Cage the obvious pleasure he'd get from seeing her do it last, and, as soon as she was fully naked, with all of the guys(except Delbert, that is, since he quickly closed his eyes, given that he was a happily married and devoted husband and father of four)doing what they could not to get boners upon looking at her and keep their heads turned away from her(they succeeded at neither, of course, although Johnny Cage was still by far the one getting the most pleasure and enjoyment looking at the naked Sonya)and all of the girls giving Johnny Cage the middle finger on both hands, ESPECIALLY Sonya, of course, she said in her mind what follows.

"He'll undoubtedly be up for a dare when I target him upon it being my turn, which it will be as soon as I'm dressed again, and he knows it as well as I do, much like he knows as well as I do that I'll be delivering a dare. Problem is, well, for him, anyway, said dare is not something that he or anyone else would be likely to count on, and my God, is it ever going to fucking be one of high-ass magnitude."

Looking at Johnny Cage with a livid look on her face while having also turned blood red from embarrassment, along with how he had, while she started undressing, naturally taken off his shades, so he still had them off now and was not putting them back on until she was dressed again, she snapped: "There! You saw me naked! You got what you wanted! I can see your big-ass boner even from here, motherfucker! The other guys here are now almost as red with embarrassment as I am, having failed to try and not get boners while also failing not to look at me themselves, and I don't fucking blame them for feeling that damn way one bit. The other girls, meanwhile, have given you the biggest 'FUCK YOU' barrage imaginable, having been more than happy to help me in so doing, and I fucking blame them for doing so even less. I'm putting my clothes back on now, and it being my turn will also be it being my payback!"

Smiling as he watched her put her clothes back on as fast as she could, Johnny Cage still got much delight out of seeing Sonya's naked parts, and while this all happened, Frost, even though she joined in the middle finger barrage, still had to play her Eminem song chorus, and it was as follows.

_The way you shake it!_

_I can't believe it!_

_I ain't never seen an ass like that!_

_The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go…_

_Doing, doing, doing!_

_I don't believe it!_

_It's almost too good to be true!_

_I ain't never seen a ass like that!_

_The way you move it, you make my pee-pee go…_

_Doing, doing, doing!_

"You know, Frost," Sonya said, "we haven't had a feud in some time. Do you really want to derail all that progress and tolerance we've made and shown for each other, respectively, and fucking start a new one?"

"No," Frost said, "but I had to put in a fucking Eminem song chorus, dammit, and I can't possibly fucking think of a better one to accompany Johnny Cage's dare and what the hell it fucking resulted in than that, the way that I helped you and the other girls in giving him motherfucking middle fingers galore notwithstanding."

"I see." Sonya said. "It would seem that you have a knack for making what seems to be the worst possible choice, but turns out to be an excellent one, the way that this gives me a little motivation for whenever the hell we fucking play some pool like Kung Lao and Kitana are doing right now and you've wanted to play with me. First you give us advantages, at least for a time, back in our first lives, and now this being done in a way that doesn't make us hostile towards each other again in our second ones. You must have a hidden talent to be able to pull off shit like the stuff I just mentioned."

"Don't I, though?" Frost bragged. "It's one of the many things that make me so damn cool, didn't you know? HA! Look what the hell I just fucking said!"

Sonya sighed and rolled her eyes, and was finished getting her clothes back on just a second thereafter, and, it being her turn, she wasted no time in saying: "Johnny Cage! Truth or dare?"

Johnny Cage then said just as excitedly as she'd asked him the question: "Dare!"

But he wasn't feeling so cool and pumped all of a sudden when Sonya said to him: "Johnny Cage, I dare you to go upstairs to Amelia's room, knock on the door so that Sub-Zero can let you in and then go right on over to her bed, get on it, pull of the blankets and then hug her and kiss her, both as hard as you can!"

Sonya then sported an evil smile and everybody's jaws dropped, especially Delbert's and of course Johnny Cage's, the latter going: "But Sonya…she has a horrid cold…I could catch it…you know perfectly well how contagious she is…and she'll think I'm trying to steal her from Delbert…she'll do all she possibly can to maim me despite her cold making her so weak…!"

"I just gave your ass a fucking dare, Johnny Cage!" Sonya said. "I was able to strip myself down in front of you and everyone else without passing out from how embarrassed I became. You've faced far worse problems than the ones you just mentioned. You can do this. Don't even think about backing out."

"NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnny Cage let loose as he then went up the stairs, knocked on the door to Amelia's room and, after Sub-Zero opened up the door and said: "Yes?" he quickly made his way over to and onto Amelia's bed, pulled off her covers and got onto her, much to her, and Sub-Zero's, massive and considerable shock, right before he hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips hard.

Amelia promptly clawed him down the back and, as he went: "ARRRRRRRGGHH!" she yelled at him: "I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED…JOHNNY CAGE, YOU COMPLETE ARSE OF A FUCKING PERVERT…HOW DARE YOU…"

"SONYA'S DARE!" Johnny Cage screamed as he felt his back become cold from what was obviously Sub-Zero using his powers to make a sheet of ice over his back that he manipulated to keep his wounds clean and concealed, plus make sure they didn't get infected, regardless of whether he got ill in any other way or not. "SONYA'S DARE?!" Amelia went, suddenly confused along with angry. "What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I was playing a game of 'Truth Or Dare' with her and some others downstairs, and when I chose a dare once she asked me upon it being her turn, she dared me to come upstairs and do exactly what the hell I just fucking did! I'm sorry! How dare I do this? I didn't dare to do it! She dared me to do it!" Johnny Cage went.

"I see." Amelia snarled. "Well, there's a way we can settle this matter. Why she gave you that dare, I've no clue, but…"

She turned to Sub-Zero just after furiously pushing Johnny Cage off of her and said: "Sub-Zero? If you please?"

Sub-Zero nodded and called from upstairs to where the game of 'Truth Or Dare' was: "Sonya? Could you come up here, please? Amelia would like to see you."

Knowing what it had to be about, and knowing what song chorus Frost was undoubtedly going to be playing for Johnny Cage, Sonya got up and thought to herself while going upstairs: "Well, wait until Amelia finds out that he started it and he also hears what Frost's about to play right about now."

And sure enough, Frost's next Eminem song chorus in the background would be what follows, all while everyone got ready for the inevitable, which would consist of a handful of things.

_You don't know how sick you make me!_

_You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach!_

_Every time I think of you, I puke!_

_You must just not know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_

_You may not think you do, but you do!_

_Every time I think of you, I puke!_

Once Sonya entered the room, she saw Amelia looking furious and said: "Hello, Amelia. You must want to talk to me about how the hell I fucking dared Johnny Cage to go the fuck up here and then get on, kiss and hug you good and hard and tight during our game of 'Truth Or Dare' as retaliation for how the fuck he dared me to strip down when it was his turn and I was forced to do so as such."

Amelia gasped as her eyes opened widely and the shocked felid looked at Johnny Cage and asked: "Is that true, Johnny Cage? Did you dare her to take off all of her clothes in front of everyone when it was your turn? Is that way she dared you to do this to me when it was hers?"

"Yeah, okay, okay, so I gave her no choice but to put herself in the nude." Johnny Cage responded, knowing that lying wasn't an option here one way or the other. "But since my crush on her is never going to be reciprocated, which would be true even if I hadn't done this, I decided on the next best thing when I saw the opportunity to go for it. And really, Sonya, don't fucking act like you're a better person. I mean, wouldn't **YOU** do to **ME** what I did to you if our roles were fucking reversed?"

"Yeah," Sonya admitted, "**BUT THEY AREN'T!** So it was what the hell you fucking did to me, not vice versa, which started all of this fucking shit! And don't fucking act like you're a better person, either, because let's face it…if our roles were reversed, you would pay me back in exactly the way I paid your ass the fuck back, and we both fucking know it, asshole."

"I sure would, bitch." Johnny Cage conceded. "So we're both at fault…me for daring you to strip and, sigh, starting it all, and you for choosing the dare you did and keeping it going. Which it will do for longer than you might think. Because, see, we're well within each other's range, and I, like what the hell you dared me to do, got on, hugged and kissed Amelia here, even if it did also get me clawed."

"That," Amelia said, "and since I'd suspect, ironically, that the first two things that happened between you and me, Johnny Cage, didn't feel half bad to you, I am going to have it so that Sonya here has her share of the consequences, since she could have paid you back in a different way that had just as much impact and wouldn't involve my cold being spread to anyone."

"Hey, wait a fucking second here…" Sonya said as her eyes opened very widely indeed. "How the hell are you going to…?"

"See to it that you're punished along with Johnny Cage?" asked Amelia. "Well, it just so happens that, after everything I've just learned about, both before and after Johnny Cage got onto me and gave me that unwanted, disrespectful embrace, hug and kiss combo, I need a petting to make sure that the anger I am barely able to contain, and even then, it's both because of how I have this godawful, hellish cold and was shocked long enough to learn everything that I needed to, is assuaged. So just as Johnny Cage has been punished for daring you to strip down and thus making you dare him to come and kiss and hug me when I'm a respected captain, and happy wife and mother, and always will be both, so you will be punished for not settling for a better kind of dare that wouldn't lead to this sort of problem and rub my belly. And, since the cold I've got is very catching, spreads easily and is fast acting, as I found out from Sub-Zero just as he started tending to me, it will be none too long before you two are just as sick as I am, plus my cold will most likely last longer after we all have it, so we all have quite the unhappy, miserable future ahead of us, at least for a time, anyway. You will both learn a very important lesson from this, indeed, and the very hard way, as well, to be sure."

"DAMMIT!" Sonya yelled as she went on over to rub Amelia's belly, and, just after Amelia saved her the trouble of pulling up her nightgown as so to get her belly ready for rubbing by doing so herself, Sonya ignored how furious she was about how there was a terrible, nasty, horrendous cold in her future along with that of Johnny Cage while rubbing and scratching the feline's belly this way and that, which actually felt pretty damn good to her, ironically enough, and it sure as hell felt good to Amelia, as evidenced by how her leg was really twitching a lot at a rapid rate and she was purring very hard and just as loud.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH…YES…PUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR…KEEP IT UP, SONYA… …THAT…THAT FEELS SO, SO GOOD…" Amelia purred in delight, and Sonya then smiled and said: "You know, Johnny, I'm almost glad you pulled your little stunt with forcing me to strip down, and all that it led to, because how enjoyable it is to rub Amelia's belly like this? It's almost worth the horrific cold that is to follow."

"Well, now that I think of it, I'd like a turn giving her said midriff massage." Johnny Cage said.

"You'll get your turn when we're all sick in bed with this cold, with each of you to a different side of me apiece, though not at the same time as when Sonya has her next turn." said Amelia firmly, to which Johnny Cage replied: "Right, right."

Amelia, looking to Sub-Zero, then said: "Oh, and by the way, Sub-Zero…I'm really sorry about all of this, but these two both had to learn a lesson here. Still have to, in fact. I really wish I didn't have to have made you see all of this, let alone inconvenience you like this."

"It's all right." Sub-Zero said. "You have not done the latter, and, while what I saw and heard here was not what I'd call the first thing I'd like to see or hear, I understand why you are doing this, though I do not approve of this method for teaching a vital lesson about things getting out of hand like they obviously did with that 'Truth Or Dare' game downstairs. Still, there's no turning back for Johnny or Sonya now, and I can get some assistance so that all three of you can be taken care of just as much as the other two, so worry not. It'll be made well sure of that you'll get over these colds and are, to use your own words, 'right as rain', as soon as possible."

"Good to know, and glad to hear it, Sub-Zero." Amelia told him, which was followed by Sub-Zero calling down and saying: "Frost? Can you hear me? I need to see you up here right now."

Hearing him like he hoped she would, and getting the feeling of what she was calling him about having to do with this dare and illness matter(correctly, of course), Frost knew what had to have happened at once and knew full well what that meant and why she was the one being signaled by him.

Just afterwards, Frost said: "Okay, everyone, given what we just heard Sub-Zero say from upstairs, and where he is in said house region, I think it's safe to say that the goddamn game's just come to a fucking end. I mean, everybody's had a turn, and it's kind of obvious what's about to ensue, the way that it was me he called and how my powers are in the same damn vein as, and also fucking comparable to, his own. So I suggest that the rest of you all get out of here so what Sonya, Johnny Cage and the captain are about to go through, and will need help from me and my sifu about, won't be able to reach you. Unless, that is, you want to risk getting caught in the crossfire, which I sure doubt you do. Thanks for the stereo, Delbert. I'm taking it and my Eminem CD up with me just in case there might be a purpose they can serve."

While saying this, she got the aforementioned CD and the said stereo off of from where they were and got going upstairs, and after Delbert said, shakily due to how he knew what was likely to happen more than the others, since this WAS his wife while she had a cold we're talking about here: "M-m-m-m-my p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pleasure, Frost…" he made a hand wave that signaled to everyone that they had to move it, which they did along with him.

"Delbert, darling?" he suddenly heard Amelia's voice say from upstairs. "Yes, my love?" Delbert called up. "Frost is here to make it easier for Sub-Zero in terms of doctoring, but might I suggest, while I wish I didn't have to put an end to his fun with the children and B.E.N. despite how it can perfectly well continue with the other five, that you tell Morph all about this and have him come assist the cryomancers to make it easier for both of them?"

Knowing that, just as Sub-Zero and Frost's powers made them immune to the effects of the common cold, so Morph's powers would allow him to shapeshift its effects out of him, and that no one would want any of this to get any harder, Delbert responded: "Of course, dear."

"Delightful!" he heard Amelia's voice say, and now let's check out a little about how all the other guys were doing.

Going to the pool table that Kung Lao and Kitana were playing at, the former having had it so that he and Kitana had just finished sinking one another's balls and now it was down to just the 8 Ball, and also having at it so that he won by the narrowest of margins when he managed to sink the 8 Ball with a shot that was just hard enough to make it slowly go towards the corner pocket and tilt enough to shake a bit but then go in.

"Well, how about that? I won, Kitana!" Kung Lao said with a grin as Kitana rolled her eyes while taking the defeat with dignity. "You put up a damn good fight, to be sure," he continued on, "but there can only be one winner."

"It's worth pointing out that it could have just as easily been me, though." Kitana told him. "Kind of like what was the case with Sonya when Frost beat her in that fight in our first lives that, despite seemingly being a horrible choice of when the hell to choose to do that, gave us an advantage, though not the kind of advantage required for…I'm stopping here. I hate that memory."

"Don't we all?" Kung Lao said, referring to himself and the other Earthrealm champions when he said that. "Although I do see what you mean with the whole 'just as easily' thing."

Kitana nodded, and let's all take a look at how things were with B.E.N., Morph and the Doppler children in the basement they went down to at the moment just now.

While they'd been having lots of fun from the get-go, of this sort and that sort, none of which had been anything but awesome for the whole damn fucking lot of them, said enjoyment shitloads were about to come to a fucking end, as all six, just after Sonny said: "Say, Morph, do you think you can…?" heard Delbert's voice say the following words from the top of the stairs after they heard the door open beforehand.

"Children? B.E.N.? I'm afraid that your playtime is going to have to be minus one part of it just now. You see, I need Morph to help with the matter of your mother's illness all of a sudden."

"Why, daddy?" asked Tillie as all six looked up to Delbert at the foot of the stairs. "Isn't Sub-Zero taking good enough care of her?" asked Matey, and then Delbert said: "Yes, but as much as it pains me to say this and is going to shock all of you, Johnny Cage and Sonya, during a game of 'Truth Or Dare' that they, Jax, Sarah, Jim and myself were playing together up here on the first floor, both did something…unbelievably idiotic, and as a result of so doing these two different foolish things, caught your mother's extremely fast spreading and fast acting cold. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all if they were already sneezing and coughing with watering eyes as we speak. So I need the help of Morph to assist both him and Frost, the latter of whom was playing choruses of some of the songs from one of her…explicit CDs…while we played our game of 'Truth Or Dare', ones that fit the trend of what truth or dare was done each time one of them happened, but has now come up to assist Sub-Zero. It would, however, be a good idea for Morph to help out, as well, since his powers can deflect Amelia's cold germs just as much as theirs can, and the speed with which she and our two newly sick friends can recover needs to be increased as much as possible."

"Understood." said Matey. "Well, Morph, we guess we'll just have to keep up this funtime without you now. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's okay." Morph said, but as Delbert said: "Thank you, Morph, and all the rest of you, for being so understanding and thoughtful." and Morph came along to where he was, Jib said: "No problem, but just out of curiosity…what exactly were these dumb things that Johnny and Sonya did? I thought they were smart like the other Earthrealm champions."

"They are, but…let's just say they let their eagerness to make a nasty dare to each other made them do so before they thought despite how they're usually more intelligent than that, and what stupid things they did in said dare giving…required very inappropriate things that would lead to Johnny going up to talk to your mother at far too close a range and, when she called Sonya up about them, the latter got far too close to her, as well. That's the nicest way to put it, I'm afraid, and the only way I can explain it to children your age, as well."

"All right, daddy. Gotcha." Matey said. "We're still a bit confused, but since you know a lot about these things, we'll take your word for it." added Tillie.

Delbert nodded, and B.E.N., as he and the others waved goodbye to Morph, said: "Bye, Morph! Tell Amelia we hope she doesn't have too much of a problem with her new, ahem, 'roommates' and continues to get well soon like we hoped she would before."

"And give Frost our thanks for helping out with mommy's problem and Johnny and Sonya's problems, as well." Sunny added, to which Delbert said: "No problem."

"No problem! No problem!" Morph nodded, and Delbert led him up to where Amelia's room was while the other five resumed their playtime, adjusting to how they couldn't have Morph as part of it anymore.

And as, like you've read about previously, everyone who had been playing the "Truth Or Dare" game just before now did exactly what Frost had suggested and indeed got as far away from where they'd been playing it as they could and decided to try and find what way of telling Kenshi about all of this, since the latter had a right to know once he was done getting rid of his scumbag targets and, chances are, would want to come join the party(albeit late, literally)as soon as he found out where everyone else currently was, would be best, all hell was eventually going to break loose upstairs.

Which you will read about in the third and last chapter of this story.

Chapter 2 Is Over

Well, wasn't this something?

Bet you can't wait to see what'll happen in the conclusive chapter.

Anyway, ratings and reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are!

The last chapter of this story!

In the preceding chapter, the dares that Johnny Cage and Sonya made led to them catching Amelia's cold and they would stay sick in bed with her as punishment for their actions, and things took none too long to get nasty!

And, in the meantime, Frost and Morph were called to tend to, as it would end up being, Johnny Cage and Sonya, respectively, while Sub-Zero kept tending to Amelia.

Of course things kept getting nasty, although not one-hundred percent, but still.

But now we're checking out how Kenshi will be arriving at the house soon, and what happens when he learns everything that's gone on during the time he was out killing scum?

And for that matter, how will all of this end, period?

Read away and find out!

THINGS TO NOTE:

As is now even clearer than before, Frost will continue with her Eminem song chorus stuff in this chapter, just like she did in the other two.

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to their respective franchises, and I don't own any of Eminem's songs, either, as I'm not Eminem.

Girl Illness Warfare

Chapter 3-From Bad To Worse To Better To Good

All right, you read about how things were going to get, at least eventually, to be a situation where all hell broke loose in Amelia's room which now contained Johnny Cage, Sonya, Morph and Frost along with Amelia and Sub-Zero like had been the case prior to Delbert inviting over who he did.

So let's check the fuck out just how the hell things went the fuck on in Amelia's room just now.

"Hello, my sweet." Delbert said to Amelia as he entered the room with Morph at his side and saw, as he expected, Johnny and Sonya's eyes both watering while the two sneezed and coughed profusely, and said to her: "As you can see, I brought Morph along to help out Sub-Zero and Frost with doctoring all three of you, though the most innocent one out of the trio of wicked cold catchers will continue to be doctored by the most forgiving of said caretakers…"

He looked to her with a sweet smile and Sub-Zero with an approving nod, respectively, both of which got returned to him, but then he asked: "The question, however, is who takes care of which one of the newly arrived patients who brought said status down on themselves."

"I'll tend to Johnny." Frost told him. "After all, I don't want to risk a new feud with Sonya and would rather save any new issues we might get with each other for that pool game we were considering having whenever the hell both of us wished and could, plus it'll be quite the irony, the way that I might have helped him embarrass her in our first lives if I had a chance prior to that time I chose for getting even that seemed terrible and dangerous but showed itself to be the opposite in our first lives. Not to mention how his being doctored by the one who used to be her archrival and STILL undoubtedly having that crush even now will have a further hilarious irony alongside it and the other one I mentioned before."

"What is said second hilarious irony, Frost?" Sub-Zero asked, and she explained: "I was really mean to Amelia in the first 'Truth Or Dare' game involving Earthrealm champions and heroes from the 'Treasure Planet' universe, as were Morph and Jax. I later on tended to her alongside the latter when she unwittingly got drunk in a way that was far stupider than she otherwise is, and she gave him and myself those Eminem CDs, part of which I'll be playing certain parts of up here like I was down there with that second 'Truth Or Dare' game instead of taking part in it. And that means I'll be, chances are, giving a different, but just as massive, kind of meanness to the very one who kicked all of this shit the fuck off and ruined everything for me in what I was doing during that game downstairs as I gave the same damn felid who first I was cruel to along with Morph and Jax and then, again, took care of alongside the latter when she got drunk, thus ending both of our parts in that performance, and it's because of said feline that I've got the Eminem albums like Jax does in the first place. Not to mention that now it was Johnny, and Sonya after that, who did the dumb thing that caused the big problem and it was connected to the previous one who, albeit in a different way, made that less than approval worthy move. So this sort of shit is becoming a fucking trend with one different individual causing it at a time, and the specific ones who do make it all so coincidentally yet uncannily connected. Convoluted and with lots of different parts, I know. But the two big-ass ironies here are both of those things and pretty fucking blatant, too."

"You know, Frost, I don't know what the hell is more fucking unbelievable." Sonya said to her. "The fact that you never fucking failed to talk too much in your first life and continue to succeed in so doing in this second one, or the fact that you're absolutely right on all counts here, just like you were when I was expecting a fucking opponent in that pool game back in that talk show set but explained why the hell it couldn't be you, and you then fucking stated how the hell you could see why that fucking shit was so."

"Your guess is as good as mine, though whatever which the hell fucking one of them it is, I am one unbelievable woman." Frost smiled. "Although you forgot to mention how unbelievable it is that we got along so horribly in our first lives and are now, if nothing else, able to be near each other without going for one another's throats in these second ones like what was so near the end of the first ones."

"Something you forgot to mention as a third irony, but yes, that is very unbelievable, as well, much like said forgetting of the ironic part of it is. Much like there's a fourth unbelievable irony in that, if our relationship was still what the hell it used to be, you'd be tending to me with twice as much unkindness and playing so much Eminem that it would cause even Sub-Zero here to be unable to get it out of his head…most likely thrice the amount you plan to play here, in fact." Sonya nodded.

After a brief silence following this, Delbert broke it by saying: "Well…that escalated quickly."

Everyone burst out laughing, even the three sick heroes, especially given the trueness of all of these things that had just been said, and then Delbert added: "And it would seem we now know that it'll be Morph taking care of Sonya, the way that all of what the hell's been said makes that well clear."

"Well clear! Well clear!" Morph put across, and, after the two newly sick Earthrealm Champions got into Amelia's bed on opposite sides of its owner(Johnny Cage on the right and Sonya on the left, to be precise), said cat lady then holding them both close and tightly to her sides so that neither would fall off of the bed(even though she knew that this would make her cold last longer, something she would make her displeasure about clear to both of them once she was better again following how they would be before her for sure now), he went over to Sonya as Frost, just after getting the stereo with her Eminem CD in it, went over to Johnny Cage and said: "Get ready for the vocal bullying of your life, both from my mouth and Eminem's alike, the fact that I'll still be taking plenty good care of your ass just like Morph will Sonya's and Sub-Zero will Amelia's notwithstanding."

Johnny Cage gulped as Morph then, to get Sonya's mind off of how miserable she was from her newly caught cold and how furious she was at Johnny Cage, since, while he was half at fault like she was instead of fully at fault, he could have spared both of them this malady spawned ordeal that would not be over for a while by choosing a different dare to give her back downstairs during that game and thus not kick off what they both ended up making happen, turned himself into a version of Amelia that was lying down on the bed over all three of the ones who lay in it with an awful cold(across them so that she could see her face and the upper region of her body, that is)and wearing a bikini while sporting a welcoming, seductive smile and blinking her eyes in a very cute, inviting way.

Sonya gave a happy sigh and said: "Very endearing, Morph. And kind of funny, I'll admit."

But then both heard Amelia's voice say, as she and Johnny, both surprised at what they suddenly saw, both looked over and realized what it had to be: "I see what you did there, Morph. Turn back to neutral form right now. I will not be disrespected like this."

But she and Johnny Cage both gasped as Morph not only ignored her demand, but he also moved in a way so that he was now, in sweet, darling, bikini-wearing Amelia form, lying down diagonally and close enough to Sonya that she could hug him and hold him close, telling him: "Wow, Morph. Is this what it feels like to hug Amelia? Delbert must get lost in a bliss every time he does. Damn, it almost makes me wish I was him. OOOWWWW!"

The last one came from how the hell Amelia pulled Sonya's hair hard with her left hand and smacked "cute Amelia" Morph on the ass so that he would turn back to normal, and once he did upon saying: "AAAAAAAAAAA!" Amelia snarled: "I ordered you to turn back to your normal form, Morph, and whenever I give an order to anyone, I expect it to be obeyed, with or without my now being an always matriarch kind of captain instead of a part matriarch, part spacer kind of one."

Morph quickly hid behind Sonya and the latter sighed and rolled her eyes, saying while everyone else looked at all of this in shock: "You know, Amelia, I was really enjoying that embrace with Morph. And you might be tough, but I'm even tougher and a lot meaner than you are, as well. So once we're all no longer sick, expect me to make you pay for that by spanking you with one of my kali sticks."

"Easy, girls." Sub-Zero said. "Let's not make any of this any worse than it already is."

"And you know," Sonya told Amelia, "Morph was just trying to get my mind off of how unhappy and pissed off I am about being sick and at Johnny Cage, respectively."

"There are plenty of ways to do that that don't involve insultingly making me look like something I'm not." Amelia hissed. "And should you attempt that kali stick spanking thing, I will put you in the nude by shredding your clothes instead of forcing you to take them off like Johnny did. Fair warning."

"Girls, what did Sub-Zero just say?" asked Delbert, and Amelia, unable to stay angry when her husband asked for something, backing up someone like he was doing now or otherwise(just like she couldn't stay angry at him), calmed down and, when Morph was certain she had cooled off enough, so that he could come out from hiding behind Sonya, by which time the latter was being held tight to Amelia's left side once more just like Johnny Cage had been held tight to her right side the whole time like he had before and after it happened, he did so and simply got into Sonya's hands.

She held him and said: "It's okay. She's cooled down enough, just like you were certain of. You can continue your little act for me. Just give a quick consideration to each new form an instant before you decide to do so."

Morph nodded and, in the meantime, Frost said: "Well, Johnny Cage, looks like you got lucky, at least for a time, anyway. Because even though Morph's little act and all that resulted from it kept my fucking plans for you at bay during it all, it's now that I kick that CD of mine the fuck into play, and for the latest of unbelievable fucking ironies, what happened here just now made me see what the hell the perfect choice of fucking song chorus for this particular occurrence would be."

Johnny's eyes opened widely as Frost started her CD, and, though the others got confused at first, they then realized at once what the hell Frost was going for when she chose what the hell she did in terms of the songs on her Eminem CD.

_Let's get down to business!_

_I don't got no time to play around!_

_What is this?_

_Must be a circus in town!_

_Let's shut the shit down on these clowns!_

_Can I get a witness?_

_Hell Yeah!_

_I don't got no time to play around!_

_What is this?_

_Must be a circus in town!_

_Let's shut the shit down on these clowns!_

_Can I get a witness?_

_Hell Yeah!_

"Frost!" Sub-Zero exclaimed.

"What?" Frost then asked in surprise.

"Didn't I ask that none of us make it worse than it already is?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I think that I fucking made it pretty damn clear that what sort of thing I just fucking did was going to be part of this, didn't I?" Frost pointed out.

"Okay, true." Sub-Zero admitted. "And I suppose…that was a rather fitting choice of song for what just happened here…"

"Of course it was." Frost said, then turned away from him and looked at Johnny Cage, saying: "And THAT was just your FIRST goddamn dose of this verbal bullying you're the fuck in for here."

"Oh, crap…" Johnny thought to himself, fearing what else Frost would be throwing his way with this sort of shit.

After doctoring their respective common cold possessing patients for a while, this way and that way, everyone in Amelia's room suddenly heard someone entering the Doppler residence, and upon hearing a voice that said: "Hello there, everyone. Sorry I couldn't be here until now, since I might have actually been able to get rid of Amelia's cold with my telekinesis and all and so made this a different kind of get together, but I not only had so many loads of the kind of scum I was taking on to destroy that only my telepathy, which I had to use to make sure that there wasn't any kind of harm done to anyone who didn't deserve it as well as ensure that no destruction would be caused to any part of the city, could specify the number of, I also had to use my telekinesis to simultaneously keep it so that only they took damage, from said power or otherwise while my telepathy did its fucking part. So I'm pretty damn spent and low on power in pretty much every last fucking way right now. The lucky thing is, I was successful, so it was more than worth it. How are things here, anyway?" a lot came to their minds.

First, there was how the fuck Kenshi would fucking react when he was filled the fuck in on everything he needed to know, and what kind of problems that would mean for some, though not all, of them, those who wouldn't be given said problems most likely being able to find some way to fit him in with what was otherwise great fun and thus allow him to bring life to the party which would also compensate for what had to have been changed about it for less than joyous reasons.

Then there was how the hell, despite how the, well, hell he fucking said himself that he was low on power in every way, this wasn't the same as it all being depleted and, by the time he'd learned of what the fuck he would and went upstairs to confront Johnny Cage and, to a lesser extent, Sonya, he would most likely have enough power to at least lessen, though sadly not get rid of, the colds that the sick heroes had and to give both cold catching dare givers a similar kind of punishment to the kali spanking that Sonya had previously threatened Amelia with.

"My God/gods, are you two in for it now! Especially you!" Frost said as she looked first to Sonya and then to Johnny Cage. "And you know, that actually both reminds me that I haven't played a second Eminem song to torture Johnny Cage with for a while now and triggers an idea for which one I should play just now."

"Oh, no…" Johnny Cage said as he quickly put the pieces together and realized just what the hell she had to be talking about.

"Oh, yes." Frost said, and Johnny asked: "Could I at least, if she allows it, rub Amelia's belly afterwards so I can have something to look forward to and so it'll be a little more bearable, Frost?"

"All right." Frost said. "Will you allow it, Amelia?"

"Yes, actually," Amelia replied, "because although he started all of this, he's actually been behaving himself surprisingly well since he got into bed with me along with Sonya. Plus, it's only fair, since Sonya at least liked her share of doing so and, once she got into this bed, as well, she was the one who, with Morph's help, got me mad until Delbert helped calm me down."

"But you need to make sure that I can only hear Amelia's purring and not your voice for obvious reasons, Johnny." Sonya pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Johnny responded, and then Frost said: "Okay, more Eminem time, everyone! But I wonder what song I'll be playing now…hmmmm…just give me a fucking second here…there must be something that'll fit all that's happened just now, up here or otherwise…let's see…AH! I've got it!"

She got her CD going yet again, and here is what was to be heard from it when she did so.

_I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating!  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
Please stand up?_

_Please stand up?  
'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady!  
All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating!  
So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
Please stand up?_

_Please stand up?_

"UUUUGGHHH…" Johnny Cage said, knowing that he could now rub Amelia's belly, but just as he was about to, he said to her: "You just HAD to give her and Jax those Eminem CDs, didn't you?"

"Easy there, Johnny." Amelia warned him. "Talk to me like that and I won't let you rub my belly."

"Of course…sorry…" Johnny said, and Amelia then pulled his arm so that his hand was onto her midriff, and, as Sonya let him know he had to do, he silently rubbed her belly all over the place in every way one can give a belly rub, causing Amelia to once more purr loudly and lengthily with her leg twitching like mad, and while Sonya heard that purring while everyone else watched and smiled(warmly on both counts)as it and the belly rubbing that triggered it along with the twitching leg happened, Sonya thought to herself: "Wow. He's just as good at it as I am. The way it sounds so warm, and Amelia's body feels that way just now while she holds me to it along with him…you know, I actually think I might at least consider forgiving him for that dare he gave me and what it led to…well, when the two of us are well again along with Amelia being, as she says, 'right as rain', once more, anyway."

A sudden loud as hell sound of numerous footsteps suddenly made Johnny stop rubbing Amelia's belly and caused everyone to become startled as they looked on over to see a furious Kenshi enter the room.

"Hello, Johnny. Sonya." Kenshi barked. "Oh, and greetings, everyone else here." he said, in a calmer tone of voice, since they weren't the ones he was angry at after having been filled in on everything.

Johnny Cage and Sonya were(what a surprise!).

"Kenshi?" asked Sonya.

"Yeah." Kenshi said. "The ones downstairs told me everything."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to, to use the doctor's own words, escalate quickly again?" asked Johnny Cage.

"Escalate quickly?" asked Kenshi.

Delbert explained and then Kenshi nodded. "Gotcha. And it will, believe me. More so than the one before, in fact, and that's saying something." he said, and subsequently turned to Sonya and Johnny, the former saying: "Here comes the freight train…"

"**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU MORONS THINKING?!**" Kenshi explosively boomed(yes, pun fully intended). "**GIVE A HIGH IMPACT DARE TO EACH OTHER IN THAT GAME?! PERFECTLY FINE! EVERYONE FUCKING TRIES TO IF THEIR GODDAMN TARGET TAKES A FUCKING DARE! BUT DOING THINGS THAT LEAD TO CATCHING A QUICK ACTING, CONTAGIOUS-ASS ILLNESS OF THE UNBELIEVABLY DEBILITATING AND LONG LASTING, BOTH AS ALL FUCKING HELL, SORT?! ARE YOU TWO INSANE?! YOU NOT ONLY FUCKING GOT YOURSELVES BADLY INFECTED, EVEN IF IT WAS ONLY WITH A COMMON COLD, BUT YOU ELONGATED THE AMOUNT OF TIME THAT POOR AMELIA WILL NOW HAVE THIS COLD, SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF HOW SHE WAS SO ANGRY WITH YOU TWO THAT SHE FELT THAT THIS WAS THE ONLY FITTING PUNISHMENT FOR YOU BOTH! WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW THE HELL FUCKING PREPOSTEROUS THIS SHIT IS! SHE MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FUCKING THINK OF A DIFFERENT-ASS PUNISHMENT FOR YOU TWO, BUT I SURE CAN UNDERSTAND WHY THE FUCK SHE'D THINK ONLY THIS WOULD FUCKING SUFFICE! SUPPOSE SOMEONE HAD TRIED TO FUCKING STOP ONE OR BOTH OF YOU AND ENDED UP WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKING MALADY?! OR THAT THERE WASN'T ANYONE WHO COULD FUCKING ASSIST SUB-ZERO WITH AMELIA'S TWO NEW UNDER THE WEATHER ROOMATES?! OR IT HAD BEEN A MORE SERIOUS ILLNESS SHE HAD?! GOD/GODS, WORDS FAIL ME FOR HOW THE HELL MOTHERFUCKING MUCH I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE EITHER OF YOU RIGHT NOW! WHATEVER THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE BOTH OF YOU BEING MORE SENSIBLE THAN THAT?! I SURE HOPE YOU'VE BOTH LEARNED YOUR FUCKING LESSON, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, GIVEN ALL THAT'S LED TO THIS, THE FACT IS THAT I'M GOING TO REGRET SAYING THIS SHIT LATER ON, BUT YOU BOTH DESERVE TO BE SICK LIKE AMELIA IS AFTER WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO DID!**"

Kenshi then paused for breath and, after a little bit of getting it back, he looked to the others and said: "I'm really sorry that the rest of you had to fucking endure all of that, especially you, Amelia. But…I was just so aghast and appalled that…uuuugghhhkkkk…"

"It's all right, Kenshi." Sub-Zero said. "We all fully understand why you believed it necessary."

"Good to know." Kenshi said. "And believe us, we have learned our lesson." Johnny Cage said. "We sure as hell will never do this again, nor be in any other instance that fucking stupid, either." Sonya added.

"Again, good to know." Kenshi said, though a little more crisply this time, given who the hell he was talking to with this sentence.

"By the way, you can do as you wish, now that you're here and there's still plenty of time for this visit by you Earthrealm champions, as well as the ones from our universe, Doppler or otherwise," said Delbert, "despite, or perhaps because of, everything that's happened and what that's led to, but I was wondering if you had enough of your telekinesis back to lessen my dear Amelia's cold as much as possible, and if so, if you could do it."

"I wish I could, doctor," Kenshi replied, "but between everything I had to do to get rid of all that slime I fucking faced, not to mention how it took a bit to get my full amount of energy back, plus I've just finished tearing into the twin twits so mercilessly and explosively, I'm afraid that I am currently unable to focus enough to get that done the right way, even though I have, I do believe, regained enough telekinetic power so that I could do at least a little bit of that if I were able to focus sufficiently. I'm sorry, Amelia. I wish it were otherwise."

"It's quite all right, Kenshi. I understand." Amelia nodded. "Although, I actually think, given how badly they've enraged you, you might want to stay here while I give a demonstration of how it felt giving birth to my sweet, dear children to the literally ill-fated dare givers here."

"Wait, Amelia, what the hell are you talking about?" Johnny Cage asked.

"What, exactly, do you intend to do to us?" added Sonya.

"Like my husband here, all four of my children are really going to miss being near to their dear mother for a while, though they all fully understand why. So due to how the hell you both elongated how long I'm going to have this cold due to how, after what you both did, only what punishment I decided on when I could have decided on any other was going to be enough to teach you an adequate lesson about it all, something which was only too clear, I'm going to give you a dose of two things concerning my birthing all four of my children at once." Amelia explained.

"WHAT…ARE…THOSE?" asked Sonya and Johnny in unison as they were now quite confused.

"I am going to capitalize via gripping one forearm apiece on each of you both how hard I had to squeeze my husband's hand to endure the pain of giving birth and what said birthing pain felt like. This is the one time I want to do such a thing to anyone who's a hero like I am and the one time said painful grasp is actually a good thing because it will further ensure that the lesson which you've learned is further learned, since this is such a significant matter as far as remembering something that you've learned goes." Amelia further explained.

Johnny and Sonya, now realizing what the hell they were in for, both said: "Oh, crap." in their skulls.

"You will, however, not have any bones broken, and, once your forearms stop hurting, you may both rub and scratch my belly as compensation, though if you cause me any kind of pain in so doing, I claw the sides of your necks." Amelia informed them.

Frost suddenly exclaimed: "Wait…hold on a fucking second…Amelia, hold tight! There's an Eminem song that'll fit what you're about to do and why it's actually something that you should be praised for JUST THIS ONCE, which is the sort of instant that has to be made memorable via rap song. And I've got just the thing!"

"Oh, dear God/gods. Which fucking one is it now, Frost?" asked Sonya, to which Frost replied: "A very awesome one made for the soundtrack of the movie '8 Mile', which came out in the same damn month of 2002 that the game 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' was made in, and the same damn month in which the movie 'Treasure Planet' was made, as well. And since there are two of you and Amelia has this once in a lifetime opportunity for this sort of thing that will be a keeper in terms of the great memories of fun at the expense of others for her, well, you all just hear for yourselves."

After she got the CD going, she said: "Okay, Amelia! Grip away!"

So Amelia did just that, and as Johnny and Sonya, as she gripped the former's right forearm with her right hand and the latter's left forearm with her left hand, both yelled the fuck out: "**E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" from the grip of someone so strong and now could tell what Amelia had to have felt when her kits and pup came out of her cunt and what her husband had to have felt when her hand was gripping his own like a vise, here was what could be heard by everyone.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment!_

_You own it, you better never let it go!_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow!_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime!_

_You better…_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment!_

_You own it, you better never let it go!_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow!_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime!_

After Amelia released her grip, Johnny and Sonya knowing that their forearms would stop hurting soon enough and that the damage wasn't going to last all that long due to how strong and athletic they were, plus this was when Amelia was just as sick as they were, so her maximum strength couldn't be dished out(which was why she knew it was safe to give them this treatment as part of the harsh-ass lesson they now learned the hard way), but it still hurt like hell.

"Damn, Amelia, you must have broken your husband's hand after the first fucking one came out!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Well, actually, she didn't, though by the time all four were out, she had all but done so." Delbert corrected Sonya.

"Gotcha." Sonya told him, and Johnny Cage asked Frost: "Frost, are you quite done with your barrage of Eminem songs? I really am sick of them."

Everyone paused, and subsequently burst out laughing, and by the time that said laughter was over, Johnny and Sonya's forearms were pretty much back to normal, and, remembering Amelia's words of before, started to rub and scratch her belly, and now Amelia was purring and twitching her leg more than the first two times combined, and that's saying something.

"Yeah, I'm done." Frost said, turning off the stereo and taking her CD out of it, and then a second later, she said: "You can do with this copy of your cube as you will, doctor. I don't need it as a fucking stereo anymore."

Delbert nodded and said: "And I believe I will turn it into something to get Kenshi and myself out of here. After all, I think it's best we now leave the patients and their doctors be for the time being, and we need to make sure that things haven't gotten out of hand downstairs, anyway."

"Good idea." everyone, Kenshi or otherwise, said in unison, and so it was that Delbert did exactly as he said he would do, and when once he did, Sub-Zero used his ice powers to make a hand that shut the door while Frost used hers to make a special little square of thick ice that she could put her CD on in order to focus fully(instead of mostly like before) on all else she would be doing in her part of this doctoring, something that Johnny Cage was only too relieved to see her doing.

It would be a good, long while before everyone who was neither a Doppler nor sick left, and even longer than that before Johnny and Sonya were back on their feet, not to mention that Amelia would take more time to be on her own once more after they were.

Still, Sub-Zero, Frost and Morph did a damn good job taking care of their respective patients, just like they had before(albeit to varying degrees, but still plenty excellently), and just before all three fell asleep, with Amelia really holding her Earthrealm Champion friends close to her in a big hug, something that they loved as much as her, Sonya said: "You know, Johnny, despite everything that happened after we pulled that stunt and how rotten it was of the both of us to do so, I'm starting to think that you're not so bad after all."

"Really?" asked Johnny Cage, his face lightning up upon hearing this and suddenly not feeling angry at Sonya anymore, much like she was feeling increasingly less angry at him.

Sonya nodded, and Johnny Cage asked: "Because I handled things better than you thought I would after we got ours, or because we were together for longer than we've ever been in either of our lives?"

"Both." Sonya replied with a smile, and Johnny was only too thrilled to hear about this, saying in his brain: "Wow. Maybe there is a chance we can be an item after all, though it sure as hell is a damn good thing I didn't say this out loud."

As they embraced Amelia back and all three were then sound asleep, Sub-Zero, Frost and Morph all smiled, and, just after the first two used their ice powers to make a special mist that would ensure none got too hot or started sweating or anything like that, while Morph shapeshifted in a way so that said mist wouldn't make them get too cold or make their current condition worse or anything similar, they left the room after turning off the lights and closed the door immediately thereafter, with all three making it clear to the ones downstairs that they were still plenty allowed to enjoy themselves for as long as they wanted, but too make sure not to make too much noise, since all three sick heroes were now sound asleep and the last thing they needed was to be woken up(and Delbert let his children and B.E.N. know after going towards the basement with Kenshi's help via the latter's telepathy, as well).

After this was done, Delbert asked Sub-Zero: "Care for a chess rematch?" and the latter said: "Why not?"

"Say, Morph," asked Frost, remembering that Kung Lao and Kitana's pool table, pool balls and pool cues, plus the sharpeners thereof, were all still present in the room they'd been playing in and Kung Lao and Kitana had both gone to do something else, as evidenced by how they were no longer in the room, "the whole pool game with Sonya thing? Since the real Sonya is sick in bed and asleep up there along with her fellow rotten dare performer and the captain cat, how about you take her place in a game of pool against me?"

"Love to! Love to!" Morph said as he shapeshifted into a form that made him identical to Sonya in appearance, and Frost smiled while they both went in and started their game, and as for Kenshi?

He decided that, after all that he'd gone through today, he just wanted to stand on the roof and look out at the stars and moon on this beautiful night(granted, he was blind, so this would have to be in a spiritual nature kind of way with the lovely winds outdoors blowing against him and being felt while his ears, nose and tongue detected everything else, but it would be just as wonderful for him as it would be for anyone else nonetheless), so going outdoors and getting up onto the roof of the Doppler house, he did just that.

This night might have gone from nice(well, to a certain extent, since the invitations that Delbert made were meant to get minds off of how sick poor Amelia was)to ugly as hell, but now it was beautiful(again, to a certain extent, since Amelia was just as ill, although she did have two friends to snuggle up to who had learned their lesson and accepted their punishment and, ironically, were now just as happily snuggled up to her, as well, so that made things a little nicer in a way or two).

And hey, the way that it wasn't over for anyone yet, whichever universe they were from?

Only adds to how things had, to the extent they could, improved in every way.

THE END

Well, that's that!

The final chapter completed!

And the final time I'll be posting a fanfic for some time(though not forever, so don't worry, this won't be my last one ever written), given what I filled you in on at the end.

So, guys, did you like this?

How much of a laugh and enjoyment of the inappropriate was this for you?

Can't thank Eminem enough for the great songs he's rapped, some of which I put part of into certain, well, parts, and I have a feeling that you can probably tell why which one fit what in terms of what point Frost played it at in what chapter.

Oh, and about the producers of "Mortal Kombat" and how I have Sub-Zero force them to modify the games MKDA and MKD so everyone will know what really happened during them, whether it was seen before or not in the first of chapters…

Not only would this be great if said games could be made that way in real life, but did my saying and writing all of this offend the creators who I speak of?

If it did…

**WONDERFUL!**

I FUCKING TAUGHT THEM A NICE, HARSH-ASS LESSON ABOUT SHITTING ON CHARACTERS AND BLUDGEONING LOGIC AND STORYLINE ALIKE IN AND FOR OTHERWISE PERFECTLY GOOD GAMES, AND I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE LESS SORRY FOR IT IF I TRIED, ESPECIALLY SINCE I'M HOPING SAID OFFENDING WAS INDEED DELIVERED TO THOSE WELL-DESERVING OF IT DOUCHEBAG PRICKS!

**HA, HA, HA!**

Do rate and review, please!

And since this is my last fanfic for a good, long while, I sure hope that it was a joyride for you, like I said before(albeit in a different set of words, but still)!


End file.
